


Friends

by ThatOneLolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff but not like extreme fluff, Oneshot, Yuri, more like cuteness fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneLolf/pseuds/ThatOneLolf
Summary: MC thinks about how she feels regarding her relationship with Jaehee and then expresses it to her.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh idk I just got this idea and wrote it iim-  
> Lot's of references to in game events so be warned.

     MC set down the rag in her hand on the counter and wiped her brow, admiring her work. The whole place was spotless; tables gleaming, the counter shining, and every last chair and barstool in place. She leaned her elbows against the counter and put her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. Before she could relax however, a loud 'beep' resonated through the currently customerless café.

     "Pastries are ready," she yelled out, lifting herself up again. She stretched out her arms and yawned before turning around and looked at the woman behind her pulling out a tray from the oven before closing it. Her long, wavy, light brown hair dropped down slightly past her shoulders, complete with matching brown eyes MC could get lost in for hours. She felt her cheeks heat up when Jaehee turned and flashed her a smile, making MC realize she was staring. She cleared her throat and turned around quickly, flustered. She heard the clatter behind her as the other girl put the sweets on a rack to cool along with all the other deserts that were sitting there. MC walked towards the windows with a bottle of Vindex *****  in hand and a towel, spraying it twice before wiping in a circular motion. 

     It wasn't long before she was lost in thought while cleaning. Her mind kept drifting back to the other girl she worked with, and no matter what she did, she couldn't get her out of her head. She thought about her long brown hair and how it reminded her of how they acted as if they were 13 year old girls having a sleep over sometimes, combing each other's hair and painting nails and the like. She thought about how cute she looked in that light pink apron she wears and how it made her think of the time when they had first started the café and were baking, but just couldn't open the flour and it ended up exploding on them. She listened to the music playing in the background and thought about the times they would sit and ~~fangirl~~  talk for hours on slow days like today about their favorite actor and close friend, Zen, and his musicals. She felt herself smiling and her cheeks were indeed red. She was very grateful at that moment that she was facing the window and not the kitchen where Jaehee could see her. 

    MC was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts from a tap on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact. 

     "Are you ok?" Jaehee asked her. She quickly responded,

     "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" 

     "Are you sure? You don't look so good, your face is all red...it concerns me." Jaehee's expressions was serious and MC could see the slight worry in her eyes. If it was even possible, MC's face turned even redder at the comment.

     "Haha, yeah, just...thinking. Thanks for worrying for me, but nothing's wrong." She dusted her hands on the black apron she was wearing. 

     "Alright, if you say so. As your friend, I just want to...." The rest of whatever Jaehee was saying was drowned out by MC's thoughts. There it was again, the word MC hated the most. That was what she and Jaehee said constantly to each other; 'you're my friend' or 'I'm so glad we're friends' and the like. Every time she said the word she felt herself breaking inside, and it was just as bad when she had it said to her like just now. "Right?" She heard Jaehee ask. She nodded and smiled. 

     "I'm gonna go make sure all the machines are in good condition. Also I think some of the sweets are cool by now," MC said, and Jaehee turned around to go grab them. She walked behind the counter and sighed. She was getting tired of this, acting like nothing was there, like she was simply just hanging out with her friend. She was getting tired of how much it hurt when even the rest of the RFA in the chatroom would comment on how they must be such great friends, and, most of all, she was getting tired of basically being constantly friendzoned by the one person she cared for most. She fiddled with the coffee grinder, not really doing anything. Although she said she would see if the machines were working, in reality she had checked many times before, and she knew they would be working fine. She saw through the corner of her eye as Jaehee worked to put sweets in their proper display cases. ' _I need to talk to her,_ ' MC thought. She took a deep breath and walked over to the girl, noting to herself how pretty she looked while she was working so hard. Her cheeks gained a red tinge. ' _No! Thoughts like that aren't going to help at all,_ ' she scolded to her brain. She briefly shook her head and cleared the thoughts from her mind and finally reached Jaehee. The girl finished putting something in a case and MC cleared her throat. Jaehee jumped in surprise, not expecting MC to be there. 

     "O-oh, MC, you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to be behind me. Is there something you need?" She asked. MC felt her palms start to sweat, her cheeks heating up. 

     "Um, yeah, actually...I-I wanted to talk to you about something..." MC said. 

     "What's bothering you?" Jaehee responded. She had a curious expression on her face, mixed with concern in case it was serious. As MC looked directly into her eyes, she found herself getting lost in their depth, mesmerizing her. MC's face was very red, and at that moment she snapped back to her senses and chickened out. 

     "Umm, I just w-wanted to ask what you gathered so far on analyzing customer patterns and sales per items on the menu! Y-yeah, that was it...." Jaehee smiled, relieved. 

     "Oh, that was all? Good, you had me worried something was wrong for a moment there. Anyway, I found that ou-" 

     "Jaehee, wait," MC said, cutting her off. Jaehee closed her mouth and gave her a puzzled look. "I...there  _is_ actually something I need to tell you." The other girl's expression turned serious. "You see I just- ugggh." MC let out a groan. "Why is this so hard," she mumbled.

     "Is everything ok MC? What do you need to tell me that's so hard to say? Did...did _I_ do something wrong?" Jaehee was honestly concerned, worried that some kind of crazy important secret MC had never told anyone was about to come out of her mouth or she was mad with her.

     "No no no! Not at all!" MC shook her head and engaged in frantic gesticulations with her hands. "You're perfect Jaehee, you did nothing wrong, I promise. In a way I guess that's kind of the problem...." She mumbled the last part. MC took a deep breath. "Look, I can't go on like this, Jaehee, I really can't." 

     "What do you mean?" Do you...not want to work here anymore...? If that's the problem I understa-" 

     "No that's not what I meant," MC quickly interrupted. "I love working here with you. It's just...." MC sighed. "I have a confession to make. I don't feel like you're my friend Jaehee. I'm getting really tired of keeping up this charade. Of acting like you are." MC saw Jaehee's expression drop and immediately widened her eyes. "W-wait, that doesn't sound right, that sounds like I don't like you at all... what I'm trying to say is I'm sick of pretend like you're simply my friend, like nothing's there. Because something  _is_ there, and I can't stand not addressing it any longer.

     "I really like you Jaehee, everything about you. Your beautiful long hair which looks so pretty in the sunlight, your deep brown eyes that I can get lost in, your charming voice I could sit and hear for hours...." MC's face was a darker shade of red it had ever been in her life. "I really do. And every time I hear you refer to me as your friend it breaks me inside. Because I can't stand knowing that you don't think of me as anything more and I...I'm sorry, what am I saying...." MC sighed again. "I just... want you to know how I feel." With that, MC turned around. Just as she was about to walk away, Jaehee grabbed her arm. 

     "M-Mc, wait," she said. MC turned her head. Jaehee's face was very red, still flustered by MC's confession. They locked eyes for a moment and MC turned fully around so they were facing each other. Jaehee let go of her arm, their faces inches apart. They could feel the other person's labored breathing. Before anything could happen though, a ringing sounded from the door and the two split apart almost instantly. 

     "Jaehee! MC! How's it going? Wow, this place is so empty today..." a voice remarked. It was high pitched but still masculine, not too girly but not necessarily manly. He walked up to the counter. MC smiled at him. Internally, though, she was screaming. This boy had a habit of coming in at the worst times. 

     "Hey Yoosung. What'll it be?" Yoosung responded quickly, 

     "I'll have one Caramel Macchiato, one Latte, and then 2 shots of Espresso to go please." MC entered the order into the cash register. 

     "Two shots if espresso? Like, just that? In one cup?" He nodded. "I hope this isn't all just for yourself," she said. Yoosung laughed. 

     "No, it's not all for me. I wouldn't dare drink two shots of Espresso that's for sure, and I've never really had a latte before." 

     "You should try one some time! Jaehee makes the best coffee," she winked. She turned and yelled the order to Jaehee. "Is that all?" 

    "Well, I was told to pick up sweets as well so what do you reccomend dessert wise?" Yoosung asked. 

     "Depends, you're ordering for 3 people I presume? Considering the three different coffees...." Yoosung nodded. "Then I'd go for these. Great for groups, and everyone will find them delicious. And using my amazing all-poweful MC friend skills to guess who they are, the two of them will love it for sure." Yoosung noticed she didn't enter the cookies into the register as she bagged them. 

     "Aren't you going to enter those...?" he asked. She shook her head.

     "It's on the house. Oh and you should take one of these too," she said, sliding something in the bag. 

     "...What is it?"

     "Ice cream cookie like thing. It's really good. Want to try one?" She passed one over the counter and he ate it. His eyes seemed to light up.

     "This is delicious!"

     "Glad you like it! I'm sure one of the people your meeting with will too." She winked knowingly at him.

     "Aah, You're right, I didn't even think of that," he laughed. "I was only thinking about the latte for him...." 

     "Hey, you gotta include the whole family Yoosung, or else they'll both be mad at you." He laughed and handed her the money while Jaehee gave him the coffees. 

    "Thanks guys, hope business picks up soon like it usually does!" He smiled at them.

    "Alright, tell everyone we say hi," MC calls back. Yoosung nodds and waves before leaving, the bell chiming after him. Almost immediately after he left Jaehee grabbed the back of MC's shirt. "Hmm?" MC let out a sound of questioning as she turned around. As soon as she did, Jaehee pulled her into a kiss. MC's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, her stomach fluttering. She was taken aback by the kiss but then quickly melted into it, kissing back. She put her hand on Jaehee's back, who put her own on MC's hips. They kissed for 27 seconds (not that MC was counting or anything) before finally pulling away. MC blinked twice.

     "MC...I apologize for doing that so abruptly.... You must have been so taken aback.... I-" MC silenced Jaehee with a finger to the taller girl's lips and hugged her. Jaehee hugged back. 

     "It's alright, I probably would have done the same thing earlier if Yoosung hadn't shown up. It gave me a real sense of déjà vu back to February to be honest," MC said while breaking the hug, causing Jaehee to laugh at the situation they remembered all too well. "You know, while we're doing all these confessions, I might as well say this one too..." MC said, piquing Jaehee's interest. 

     "What's that?" 

     "Remember that Christmas event you and Yoosung planned and how you fell asleep working?" Jaehee nodded. "Yeeeah, so uh, Jumin had _me_  drop off those papers, and I was the one who left that hot chocolate as well... I also," she paused and laughed nervously before continuing. "I also kinda kissed you on the cheek... I vowed then that someday I'd tell you how I really felt... I guess that today's that day haha.... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that without your permission, you just looked so cute sleeping there and all, I-" Jaehee suddenly kissed MC one more time, cutting her off. It was a short and sweet kiss this time. Jaehee smiled when it broke. 

     "That explains a lot," she said. "But don't worry, you don't need to apologize." Jaehee was blushing. 

     "We should probably get back to work now," MC said awkwardly. 

     "Yes," Jaehee agreed. The two hugged one last time before going off to do what work needed to be done, a newfound happiness inside MC as she had finally spoke her mind. She smiled and turned her attention back to the cookies she was placing in a display case, thinking happilly about everything that had just happened. She had a feeling work was going to start going differently from now on-in a positive way, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosung's order be like: BABY BABY GEUDAENEUN CARAMEL MACCHIATO ... BABY BABY GEUDAENEUN  
> CAFÉ LATTE HYANGBODA~
> 
> *That says Vindex because the game is known to give products rip-off names to avoid copyright lol


End file.
